Snow
by YukiaPhoenix
Summary: She had always loved the snow, but more so the memories that surrounded it. Watching the kids play, Haibara reminisces on a distant memory...


**A/N: Hi! This is a ShihoXSaguru fanfiction story. I doubt many people will read this since this pairing is… invisible… XD. But if you did click on my story, thanks! This is a snippet of my imagination in which Shiho and Saguru are both very young (probably 6 or 7) and they met when Shiho's parents came to the Hakuba family's laboratory to work. This is before Shiho was sent to America by the organization. So they both go to the same school together, but Shiho is bullied by some kids because she's half Japanese. And yup… enjoy! ^.^**

It was freezing cold; and Haibara wondered at how the children had the energy to be running around, laughing at pelting snowballs at each other. For the past few days it had snowed in Beika, and the childrens' daily routine after school was to chuck snow at each other until they all looked like snowmen. A cold, wet mound suddenly hit her from behind, and she turned around to see grinning Conan packing up another snowball. She glared at him and started storming off.

"Hey! Wait up!" she heard him yelling behind her. It was almost like… _that_ time…

* * *

It was cold that day, the snow covered everything. Shiho marveled at this white world. It was the first time it snowed since she came to England. The snow fell in swirls around her. She reached out and caught a snowflake on her mittens.

"Oi~!" She turned around at the sound of the shout, and caught sight of her friend, Hakuba Saguru. She smiled and waved back.

Suddenly something impacted her neck. The cold hit her, and she whipped around to see a group of boys in her school laughing at her. One of them scooped up some more snow and started to pack it into a ball. Shiho braced herself as the second impact was about to come…

"Hey! Stop that!" Saguru was running over towards her. The group of boys snickered and ran off.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking his scarf and putting it around her neck. Shiho blushed slightly and hugged him, enjoying the warmth and comfort he provided. She nearly yelped when she felt more snow shoved down her back. She jumped up with a start and pushed the grinning Saguru away.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" he laughed. Shiho, however, was NOT amused. She whipped around and started to walk away, her hands clutched into fists as the snow melted into cold water and slowly trickled down her back.

"Hey! Wait!" Shiho ran harder along the pavement, the snow crunching under her boots. She struggled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but to no avail. She stared at the ground and closed her eyes.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Shiho?" he shook her a little. "Shiho~?"

"Go away," she muttered.

"I'm really sorry Shiho! I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"I trusted you, ok?" She turned around and faced him. "I didn't know you were in league with _those_ kids. I guess I was right; I really can't depend on anyone…" She looked away, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Shiho… I never knew you'd take it that way! I promise. I'll protect you. If any of those boys ever bully you again, I'll tell my dad. If he can't help… I-I'll fight them myself. Kay? I'll protect you, no matter what. So please… forgive me?" He gently wiped away her tears, and put his hands on her shoulders. Shiho stared at him. His face was so serious and sincere that she started to giggle.

"I was just kidding~. Who would be so worked up with something so trivial?" She smiled up at him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"But to make it up to me, you're buying me a cup of hot coco. And we're sitting indoors, where it's warm and cozy." Saguru smiled back at her.

"Ok. But what I said about protecting you- that's true. Don't forget that I'll always be there for you," he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Shiho didn't even have time to respond as he took her hand and led her down the street to nearby café. She looked at the smiling boy in front of her and blushed.

* * *

"Oi. Haibara!" Haibara's attention snapped back Conan, who was waving her hand in front of her face. She gave an irritated sigh and smacked the hand away. She grinned, scooped up a pile of snow, and shoved it down Conan's shirt. Conan screeched and jumped back. Haibara doubled over in laughter. She smiled as Conan was pelted with more snowballs from the three kids. She started walking away, with a smile on her face, leaving a confused Conan staring at her and wondering at her sudden change in mood.

Some memories… were so beautiful. Those days back when there was no worries… no suffering… For that one moment, the warm remnants of that memory came back, and melted the ice surrounding her soul.

**Fluff. Sooo much fluff ^.^ Review please! And if any of you are interested in this pairing, please tell me in a review, and I will write more stories with these two.**


End file.
